Prequel: Calling to the Moon
by ServantOfFate65
Summary: A prequel to my new story. The actual story will have SasuNaruSasu so if you don't like this pairing, don't read. Just a sneak peek at my AU universe, with Sasuke's background story.


Warning: BoyxBoy love (Gays, **imbeciles**) in the sequel.

Pairings: SasuNaru (rocks my world) KakaIru (rocks my socks)

But only in the sequel. This is clean of all romance.

Disclaimer: None of this mine, except the plot. If someone else has done this, you've probably done it in a SasuSomeoneOtherThanNaruto way and I don't read those. But I apologize if it's out there, but it's too late now.

Me: Wow, I can't believe I'm starting another story… But really this is only a prequel to solve my writers block. (kicks it and bruises her foot) Owieeeee…

The prequel does not have any SasuNaru content. But the story following it will, so if you don't like SasuNaru (or yaoi in general) then feel free to read this. But the story that has an actual plot you can follow will depend heavily on that pairing. So…no flames 'cause I've warned yah.

* * *

The moon shined brightly overhead, and even the stars seemed unusually bright tonight, as if to add to the rising tension in the air. Sasuke Uchiha stared down from the top of the cliff on the side of the mountain known to his kind as 'Sky-Stair', or just 'The Stair'. The perch wasn't exceptionally high, but high enough for him to see all that was happening below. 

The blood was thick in the air, and the scent was enough to drive the entire pack wild. Two of the wolves with the closest ties to his family were furiously attacking the wolf who stood helplessly trying to fight back. But escape was futile, as the mountain blocked escape from one side, and a ring of wolves blocked the other.

Sasuke smiled a wolf smile, fangs bared. Itachi was dying tonight. Every attack he lost more blood. Normally, even the most skilled hunters of the pack(even Kakashi) wouldn't have stood a chance, but the hunt had gone on for many turns of the moon and their quarry had grown tired and had acquired many injuries among the way.

Who knew one sharp pinecone in the pad of your paw could make such a difference? Turning his attention back to the fight below (Mother Moon above knew how often he had dreamed of this) he realized Itachi was approaching death at a rapid speed. With a growl he leapt from the cliff in the rock to the arena below.

At his signal, the two immediately melted back into the pack ring and the growls and howls gave way to silence in respect. Sasuke took a moment to appreciate their honor before shoving everything that did not concern the wolf demon coldly staring him in the eyes, drenched in blood, away in the back of his mind.

It was him that took the first step as two furry bodies drenched in sweat, and now both in blood, fought tooth and nail. Fangs bit and blood gushed as paws swiped across face, eyes, legs, and muzzle.

It was like no time passed at all, and thought was not required as instinct rushed information with generations of knowledge of 'jump, kick, bite, roll'. There was noconsciousness, no awareness, butthe commands ingrained in his blood. He was trapped in a haze of fire, andcould see or hear nothing but thecolor of blood.As the blood red haze cleared slightly, not muchbut enough to give him a look on the outside world, he noticed his fangs were sunk deeply into the side of Itachi's throat, and the heartbeat was slowly fading until it was no more.

He released the now dead body of Itachi to the side and spat out the copper tang of blood. The red liquid dripped from his claws, and still bared fangs, and for a moment Sasuke believed time itselfstood still in reverence. But the moment passed and he heard the voices of the pack in a wild frenzy as they rejoiced that the traitor was dead.

He twisted his head to see them, his pack. Both of demon wolves, and normal wolves, the pack prowled as the mightiest of the three wandering wolf packs. Kakashi, his advisor, teacher, and friend caught his eye with a serious look, near the center of the ring of frenzied bloodlust and victory.

Sasuke searched his face for a trace of expression, but as usual, the one eye stared at him coolly before being closed as the head was lifted up to the sky in a cry of triumph. Sasuke felt a rush of excitement as he shared the feeling of sudden joy, so intense and bittersweet it was dizzying.

The howls echoed off the Stairs and the moon seemed to shimmer an ominous red. Dazed, he looked over again at the dead body of Itachi…his brother. _He is dead…Itachi- no, my brother…is dead by my own fangs. _He threw back his head and his howl was heard the loudest of all.

For now, he was the alpha male and pack leader not only by his family's blood, but of the blood of his enemy. _It is done… _The pack was so lost in their frenzy they failed to notice the observing eyes as the raven flew off, perfectly blended to the night sky as it left to report to it's master.

-

The raven was finishing it's report as the first streaks of sun came over the horizon. The figure in the chair sat and listened as the raven concluded the death of Uchiha Itachi, guilty of attempted murder on the entire pack years ago.

He was caught, by his younger brother, in the act of murdering his closest relatives. A few wolf demons in the pack- the parents among them- were dead. The brother fought him and wounded Itachi enough that the traitor was permanently marked by a scar on his side. Itachi defeated his brother of course, him being but a pup, but for some curious reason the clod hearted murdererleft the pup alive.

Now, years later, the pack had caught up with Itachi and after a long chase with the youngest brother in the lead, he was caught and had by custom been executed. In fact, by the brother's own hand, marking him as the alpha male permanently. The figure in the chair smiled and leaned back.

Fangs protruding slightly over lips twisted into a malicious smile. This brother seemed to be quite powerful at so young an age. Not even an adult yet, but still powerful and cunning enough to catch one of the most prodigal wolves in history and become alpha male of his pack.

This…Uchiha Sasuke…was intriguing. His mind made up, the body in the shadows got up and stretched. He would see how special this Uchiha Sasuke really was. If he wasn't fitting, he would be sent back to play with his little pack. If he met all expectations (highly unlikely) …well, more than one problem would be solved. An almost fatherly fond glow bloomed into his eyes before it was replaced with his mocking indifference.

The messengers would have to be sent before sunset…

* * *

Oooooh, Mystery. Who is the guy in the chair? Why does he care? What plans does he have in store? Why am I doing this lame cliché questioning? You'll have to wait until I get my lazy butt motivated and continue writing! 


End file.
